


Branded

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, cameo Blaine, cameo Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: The time Sebastian stops guys from talking to Kurt with a ring. Also known as the time Kurt stops guys from talking to Sebastian with a ring.





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

> Greatly greatly inspired by this gifset I found on tumblr! And I'm trying to squeeze out as much writing as I can before school starts and assignments starts piling up :(
> 
>  
> 
> <https://much-heart-eyes.tumblr.com/post/161970966945>  
> 

“Hey Kurt!”

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes when Sebastian quickly grabbed his left hand, almost shoving it into Blaine’s face.

“Hey! See the ring?”

Kurt watched in _no amusement whatsoever_ – seriously, not a single trace of amusement, as Blaine gulped in fear under Sebastian’s stare and at the ring right in his face.

“I completely forgot but I… I… gotta pick up Cooper from the airport! Bye!” Blaine quickly blurted out before rushing out of Lima Bean even though the latter barely entered the establishment a minute ago. Once the latter was out of sight, Sebastian released Kurt’s wrist from his grip.

Just as Kurt was about to reprimand Sebastian for his total cavemen behaviour, he heard someone else calling for his attention. Instantly Kurt’s face perked up as he recognized the voice. Obviously the change in emotion did not settle too fondly to Sebastian as the latter narrowed his eyes at the approaching figure.

“Kurt! Hi! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in like _forever_.”

And back up was Kurt’s left hand again.

“Random dude! Hi! The ring hasn’t seen you in forever too!” Sebastian exclaimed in faux excitement, waving Kurt’s arm in the air like a dead fish.

Eyes darting back and forth between Kurt’s apologetic face to the man beside him who currently is having crazy eyes, Chandler decided that now probably wasn't the best of time for a reconciliation.

Commenting on the ring with a simple “nice ring”, Chandler nodded at Kurt, mouthing the words “tell me everything” before walking away from the two with a slight grin on his face. With a slight jump in his step, Chandler was already preparing for the juicy gossip Kurt probably has for him. But first, his hot chocolate.

Once again, Sebastian released his grip on Kurt’s wrist, beaming at the latter, ignoring at how he was being glared at currently.

“We aren't even official yet Bas, you said that this ring was just a friendship ring with no commitment or attachment,” Kurt complained as he decided to take another look of the said ring.

Too busy looking at the ring, Kurt failed to notice a newcomer entering Lima Bean and heading directly to his personal zone with him and Sebastian.

“Hey Sebby,” a breathy voice breathed out, smiling earnestly at the taller male, slightly swaying on the tip of his toes.

Kurt recognise that voice. It's the voice of the irritating freshman Warbler who's been stalking Sebastian ever since the former transferred to Dalton mid semester. Kurt looked up from his ring, glaring at the brunette who was currently giving heart eyes to someone he shouldn't be doing that to.

Immediately, Kurt grabbed Sebastian, tugging him closer to his side while shoving his ring to Jamie’s face.

“Ring, look at it, not him,” Kurt demanded, couldn't care less at how he could hear Sebastian barely stifling chuckle from beside him.

Jamie owlishly blinked at Kurt before backing away slowly.

“Not Sebby either,” the former hissed at the freshman slightly (maybe majorly) irritated at the pet name the freshman had for _his_ Bas.

Caught off guard by the hostility from the boy next to the Warbler, Jamie mumbled something intelligible before racing off to his group of friends that he abandoned to say hi to Sebastian.

“Can you believe it? The decency of some people,” Kurt complained as the pair finally made their way to an empty table.

Before Kurt could take a seat, Sebastian grabbed his forearm, getting Kurt to look at him. The latter raised an eyebrow in confusion when Sebastian gave Kurt a smirk, “friends huh?”

Kurt slowly felt his cheeks getting hot, knowing that Sebastian was referring to the act of possessiveness he displayed in front of Jamie. Eyes darting around the cafe, Kurt quickly cupped Sebastian’s jaw and placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

Before Sebastian could register the fact that Kurt freaking Hummel kissed him, the lips on his was gone and he found himself staring at the face of what he is pretty sure is the love of his life.

“More or less,” Kurt couldn’t help but tease the taller male with a smile on his face.

Sebastian grinned to himself and placed a quick kiss of his own on Kurt’s cheek, “more. _So much more_.”


End file.
